


Educational Purposes

by xfilessage



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Foggy POV, M/M, Mutual Pining, foggy is bisexual and a dumbass, law school avocados, the face touching scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfilessage/pseuds/xfilessage
Summary: It’s hard enough trying to find a way to describe to your blind roommate what he looks like. It’s even harder when you’re madly in love with him and all that comes to mind is his chiseled jawline.





	Educational Purposes

“What do I look like, Foggy?”

The dorm room had been a silent studying zone for nearly two hours, save for the sound of flipping pages and the crinkling of a bag of chips they were passing back and forth. It made the question seem louder, even in Matt’s soft voice.

Foggy glanced up from his criminal law textbook. “Where did that come from?” he asked.

Matt was sitting to his left, fingers still poised above his braille study notes. “I was just reading up on a case where this woman developed something called depersonalization disorder, which meant that she couldn’t recognize her own reflection in the mirror,” he began. “She was so distraught about it that she went out and killed her husband and then tried to kill herself, too.”

“Holy shit.”

“I know,” said Matt. “And I thought, well, if I was ever able to see my reflection, I wouldn’t recognize myself, either.”

Foggy closed his eyes for a second and pictured his own face. It was the face that had been reflected back at him in the microwave that afternoon while he heated up his lunch. When Matt pictured himself, did he picture the nine-year-old boy he had been when he was blinded? Or was it someone else, a jumble of disembodied features that made up the young adult body he existed in? 

“If I tell you what you look like, are you going to try and kill me, too?” asked Foggy.

“Depends on how bad you make me sound.”

“And you’re sure you want  _ me  _ to do it?”

Matt nodded. “Yes. You… well, you look at me more than anyone else, I think.”

Heat rose in Foggy’s cheeks, and he felt a stab of panic before remembering that Matt couldn’t have actually seen him gazing the past few months. Matt seemed to realize how he had phrased it, too, and added, “I-I just meant that we spend a lot of time together, so you must look at me pretty often.”

“Okay, Matt, you don’t know that,” said Foggy, once his heart rate had settled. “You can’t see me, so how do you know I don’t close my eyes whenever your ugly mug comes around? Maybe I’m blind, too.”

Matt cracked a grin, that warm, happy Matt smile that made Foggy’s chest ache. “If you’re blind, too, then I think I’ve been letting the wrong person lead me around campus.” 

Foggy laughed, and Matt continued, “You know what I meant, though. We spend a lot of time together. You can probably describe me pretty well.”

The blonde law student shut his textbook and turned to his roommate. “Okay. I’ll do my best.” He looked over at Matt, even though he didn’t need to. He’d stared at Matt’s face so many times that all he could do was thank the heavens above that Matt couldn’t see. It didn’t help, however, that the first thing that popped into Foggy’s head was, ‘You have the face of a Greek god’. He opened his mouth, paused, and closed it, pursing his lips.  _ Come on. Say something. Anything except that.  _

“You, ah… you have light skin.”

Matt smiled. “I know that, Foggy. I wasn’t born blind, remember? I know the basics of what I look like. Light skin, dark hair, dark eyes.”

“Right. I-I knew that. Um…” Foggy worried his lower lip between his teeth.  _ Don’t say he has a chiseled jawline, Foggy. Don’t say it.  _ Finally, he settled on, “You have kind of big ears.”

“There. That’s something,” replied Matt, nodding. 

“Don’t worry, though, mine are weirdly tiny,” said Foggy. “That’s why I keep my hair long.” He paused for a moment before adding, “You have… okay, I’m sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, Matt, but you sort of have a butt chin.”

Matt’s eyebrows shot up. “A butt chin?”

“Yeah. You’ve never heard that before? Your chin looks like a butt.” 

Matt burst out laughing, and before he knew it, Foggy was laughing, too. “I’m sorry, buddy!” he exclaimed. “I’m just being honest!”

“I do appreciate that,” said Matt. As Foggy watched, he touched his thumb to his chin and chuckled. “Huh, you might be right. Maybe I should start growing a beard.”

“It doesn’t look  _ bad, _ ” Foggy said quickly. “It’s a nice butt. And… okay, here’s a good thing: when you smile, Matt, you get these adorable little crinkles beside your eyes. They make you look really happy. Oh, and your lips are a really nice shape, too.”

Blush spread across the pale canvas of Matt’s skin. “My lips?”

_ Oh, shit.  _ Foggy’s heart stopped for a moment.  _ Friends don’t comment on other friends’ lips, you dumbass! _

“Yep,” he responded, eager to get the conversation over with. “And the rest of you is just, uh, average. Nothing really to say about it. There.”

The words came out like gunfire, too quick. Matt’s eyebrows raised again. “Um, okay,” he said. “Thank you.”

Foggy opened his textbook, heart pounding in his chest.  _ Come on, Foggy. Criminal law. Concentrate.  _ However, he’d barely skimmed through a few words when Matt spoke again. “What about you, then?”

_ Please let this conversation end,  _ thought Foggy, squeezing his eyes shut. “Me? Blonde hair, kinda doughy. Your run-of-the-mill, forgettable guy. Not much else to say.”

“Come  _ on, _ ” chided Matt. “You’ve got to give me more than that.”

“There isn’t much more than that,” Foggy told him.

“There  _ is _ ,” Matt argued. “You have weirdly tiny ears. And long hair, to cover up the tiny ears. You said it yourself.”

The look on his roommate’s face was enough to coax Foggy back into the conversation. “All right,” he said. “What do  _ you  _ think I look like, Matt?”

Matt shrugged. “Other than what you’ve told me, I have absolutely no idea. I can’t really know anything for sure unless I touch your face, which I think would probably end up being weird for both of--”

“I don’t mind.”

The words slipped out of Foggy’s mouth, out of his traitorous subconscious, before he could stop them. Sirens went off in his head. He pressed a hand to his lips as an afterthought, as if to stop anything else from coming out.  _ Shit. Shit. You idiot, Franklin Nelson, you absolute bisexual dumbass! _

Matt looked surprised and a little flushed under his dark glasses. “Oh… okay,” he said, and edged his chair forward. Foggy did the same, feeling his heart rate climbing with each passing second. Their knees touched; Foggy glanced down at them, and when he looked back up, Matt was reaching across the gap between them.

His hands came to rest on Foggy’s face, and a shiver ran down the blonde law student’s spine. Matt’s touch was soft, the brush of skin on skin so light it almost wasn’t there. He ran his fingers along the curves and angles of Foggy’s face with the same grace and curiosity as when he read braille. Foggy had been looking at Matt for months, and now, finally, Matt was looking at him.

It was terrifying. 

It was  _ amazing _ . 

“You feel handsome,” remarked Matt, rousing Foggy from his thoughts. Heat rose in his face, a sensation that Matt, who still had his hands on his cheeks, would definitely be able to feel.

“Well, thank you,” said Foggy. “Unless you’re only saying that to make me feel better about the fact that I called the crinkles around your eyes adorable.”

“I’m serious.” Matt skimmed his hands up to Foggy’s ears and felt along the shape of them. A smile tugged at the corners of those perfect lips. “Okay, I’m sorry, but your ears  _ are _ kind of tiny,” he laughed. “How do you hear out of these?”

“ _ Hey. _ ” Grinning, Foggy reached over and grabbed Matt’s ears. “Mine may be small, but get a load of  _ these,  _ Dumbo! Were they this big when you were a kid?”

Matt laughed, that beautiful Matt laugh that made Foggy melt. His hands drifted down from Foggy’s ears to cup his round face. Foggy let go of Matt’s ears, too, dropping his hands to Matt’s shoulders. They sat there for a moment, both smiling, their faces mere inches apart. 

And then Matt leaned forward.

Foggy sat there, dumbfounded, defenseless. Matt was getting closer, and Foggy’s heart seemed to be bouncing all around his ribcage, and Matt’s perfect lips were close, so close, so--

Their lips met, and just like that, all of the thoughts in Foggy’s brain evaporated. There was no criminal law, no study notes, no Columbia University. There was only Matt, whose dark glasses were cool against Foggy’s forehead, who tasted like the barbecue chips they had been passing back and forth.

_ Matt.  _ He was kissing  _ Matt. _

The incredulity of it all hit Foggy at once. This was how Matt saw. By touching. By tasting. With each kiss, Matt was seeing Foggy.

It was incredible.

When they finally moved apart, Matt smiled that wonderful Matt smile. “Well, now I know what your lips feel like, too,” he remarked. 

Foggy grinned. “So that was for educational purposes, was it, Murdock?”

“Something like that.” Matt paused for a moment, and then added, “Hey, Foggy?”

“Yeah?”

“We’ve probably studied enough for this criminal law test, right?”

Foggy raised his eyebrows. It wasn’t every day that Matt Murdock stopped studying without having to be physically dragged away from his notes. “Uh… I think so. Why?”

“I’d like to study something else now,” said Matt.

It took Foggy a second to realize what his roommate meant. When he did, a wide grin spread across his face. “I mean, if it’s for educational purposes, I suppose I can’t say no.”

“Of course,” agreed Matt, taking off his glasses and placing them on the desk in front of him. “ _ Strictly  _ educational purposes.” 

Foggy was always struck by how beautiful Matt’s eyes were. They were unfocused, unseeing, but he always looked as if he were gazing at something beautiful that no one else could see. It was a stupid thought, but it comforted Foggy nonetheless. He put a hand on Matt’s cheek, leaning in. Just before their lips could touch, however, the dark-haired law student whispered, “Thank you.”

“For what?” asked Foggy.

“For letting me finally feel what you look like.”

“ _ Matt _ ,” said Foggy. “You should have asked sooner.”

 

end


End file.
